When the Roses Died
by Salvidar
Summary: Rated R for later Chapters!2 years after the Dark Tournament... Yusuke and the Gang go on with their lives... Except Kurama, whom longs for love. Will he find it? or will it find him? I suck at summaries, get over it...R&R plz


When the Roses Died By Salvidar  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho (ever)  
  
Chapter 1 "Desire"  
  
Two years after the Dark Tournament Yusuke and the others began to live their lives a new. Yusuke began going back to school more often, only to go see Keiko. Kuwabara continued to try to get a step ahead of Yusuke,but always failed miserably. Hiei left on his own to train. Kurama however, just lived at his new apartment alone. (he's 18 now, and he decided to move out to give his "mother" some peace) He longed companionship yet again, but not as a partner, like he and Hiei were, but as Yusuke and Keiko were.a couple.  
  
The days continued to go by, and still he couldn't find what he longed for. Sure, he had the outward appearance to attract any girl, but he wanted more than a pretty faced girl, he wanted someone who he could relate to.  
  
It wasn't but a week after that Kurama decided it wasn't meant to be. Afterall, who could love a demon? Thoughts such as these plagued his head for the longest of times. Until one night a single dream would show him what he desired..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama stood outside in the open field gazing at the midnight stars. Their reflections seemed to make shimmers dance in his green pupils. He stood there, alone, for countless moments; he pondered something that had seemed to bother him lately.  
  
'Perhaps.' he thought to himself, 'The heavens could show me an answer.or at least comfort me.' with that final thought, he sighed and closed his eyes. But as his pupils began to shut, a bluish ray caught his eye. He glanced to see a radiant shooting star fall into the east. 'Coincidence? An Omen?...perhaps, but still.I'd better go see.'  
  
He quickly ran towards the scene in which the "star" landed. Pacing himself, he made it there in ample time. What he saw he couldn't believe. It was a blue haired girl, dressed in a pink robe. She was pulsing with blue aura, and it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.  
  
Kurama tried to hold back his gasp, but he couldn't. The lovely girl was overwhelming to him. She heard him, and swiftly turned to see the source of the sound. She saw the crimson haired boy and giggled, covering her mouth and blushes. Kurama smiled weakly as he approached her.  
  
"umm.. He-hello there. My name is Suuichi." He slightly bowed as he said this. It caused the blue haired girl to smile. She responded, saying, "Nice to meet you, I'm Botan. and well, I guess your wondering why I'm out here? Right?" Her voice was cheerful, and it pleased Kurama's ears.  
  
"Well, I suppose it is awkward such a girl like yourself is out so late." He said nervously. She smiled and said, "I'm just relaxing, that's all." The crimson haired Kurama became a tad confused.  
  
"Relaxing? From what?" He asked. She frowned and said, "I'm actually like the "grim reaper" and the job is very upsetting you know.people, after they die, always tell me their whole life story. All I can do is assure them and take them to their final resting place.it's depressing, you know?" She looked at him, expecting an answer. He rubbed his chin and said, "Yes, I suppose that would be some what depressing."  
  
She grinned and let him continue to talk to himself. She snuck around him and waited for him to realize she wasn't there. Kurama looked around and before he knew it, Botan had tackled him to the ground, smothering him with playful tickles. Kurama struggled to get up, but was in submission due to his continuous laughter.  
  
He then did what he could only do, tickled Botan's stomach to get her off of him. She fell on top of him, holding his arms down. Then they both stopped laughing and gazed into each other's eyes. Botan noticed the shimmer in Kurama's green eyes, and wanted to look into them forever. Then out of reaction she pressed her forehead against his, and got a closer look.  
  
He smiled oddly and waited to see if she would get off from on top of him, but she didn't. Instead she did what she couldn't help to. She moved her lips closer to his slowly; she wanted to make sure he wouldn't reject her. He allowed her to move in closely he knew what to expect.  
  
The energy he felt from her lips as they almost touched his own, gave him a sensational rush. He longed for them. Just before the lips touched, he closed his eyes. The warmth her lips held was remarkable. Together, just the two of them. Kurama loved it, as for Botan, she enjoyed it.  
  
Before Kurama could realize it though, she was vanishing away. Slowly she faded, then she was gone. Kurama jumped up and tried to grab her hand, but he fell right through the image that left of her.  
  
He fell to his knees in shock. 'How could she just.disappear.?' he thought painfully to himself, still trying to figure out if this was reality or not. Before another thought could race through his head, everything shattered away. Everything fell to pieces till only darkness was left. Then Kurama appeared in the center of this void. He opened his eyes and saw his room he slept in.  
  
Realizing what happened he sat up rubbing his head. He looked around, making sure he was really home. After a few brief minutes he realized it was just a dream. That's all. But before he laid his head back down to sleep a final thought raced in his head, 'Do I grow fond of Botan? Perhaps I let my mind wonder too much. After all.Botan could never have feelings such as that for me.could she?...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hoped you guys liked it. I know what your probably thinking so I'll answer your question now, NO this is not just another pairing amongst Kurama and Botan and things like that. I have a plan for a very surprising plot. Well Please Read and Review! NO Flames plz! And if you read my past YYH fic, tell me if you liked this fic or the other one better. 


End file.
